Revelations
by Priestess Skye
Summary: Sango becomes connected to Inuyasha in the strangest of ways after receiving a small gift. Inu/Sango. Told in small ficlets based on prompts from LiveJournal
1. Lost and Found

**Title: Lost and Found**

**Author: Priestess Skye**

**Rating: G**

**Genre: General**

**Pairing: Sango, Inu/Sango platonic**

**Word Count: 671**

**Canon/AU: Canon**

**Prompt: Odd Gift**

Frowning, Sango stared at her shattered weapon, the large bone splintered into a thousand pieces, if not more. Bending down, she reached for the broken leather strap, rubbing it between her thumb and forefinger and enjoying the familiarity of it for one final time. It was strange, seeing it in pieces, almost surreal. Her hiraikotsu was an extension of her, having spent countless hours training with it before she killed her first demon with it. It was supposed to be nearly indestructible she thought morosely. Nearly. Naraku's incarnation had managed to do what thousands of others couldn't and put a stop to it.

Rolling the small piece of leather into a ball, she tucked it into her waistband. A memento. It was small and completely useless, but she couldn't seem to let go.

She didn't want to let go of it.

Unaware of the tear rolling down her cheek Sango stood and forced a smile as she turned to face her traveling companions. "We certainly did a lot of damage to him," she stated, looking around at the carnage surrounding them. "It's too bad he managed to escape." Holding a hand up she stopped Kagome's descent, knowing her friend only meant well, but she didn't really need it.

It was only a weapon.

And a gift from her father, she thought later when she separated herself from the group. Kagome had been sympathetic, and Miroku was more than willing to provide a shoulder, should she need it, but really, she didn't want or need either. It was strange, when she thought about it, how dependent she's become on her weapon. She was trained to use others, and quite often relied on her sword. But it was different.

It was as if a piece of her was missing.

Looking at her reflection in the nearby tidal pool, she struggled to truly see who she was. For the first time since she found herself with this group, she was lost. Slapping her hand in the water, she watched as the ripples wiped her image away. "This is stupid," she told herself before turning on her heel.

She was upset over a simple object. It wasn't as if it couldn't be replaced. She had the equipment she would need back in her village.

"Quit your moping," Inuyasha ordered as he approached her, having followed her away from the others. "It's not as if it's the end of the world."

"No, it's not." Though she smiled as his hand brushed over the hilt of Tessaiga. Of all her friends he was the only one who could truly understand her attachment.

"Here." He extended his arm, his hand fisted around a tiny object. Reaching out, Sango lifted the small, white object when he unfurled his fingers.

"What is it?" she asked, holding it up in the waning sunlight.

"Keh, what does it look like."

Recognizing the bit of blood at the root, she knew it could only be one thing. Nauseated and shocked, she dropped it to the ground.

"Hey! Don't lose that, it's not as if I give everybody one of those things. And it could cause a lot of trouble if somebody else got a hold of it."

Nearly laughing at his scowl, she reached down and picked the item up, closing it in her fist tightly. "What would I do with your fang?" she asked, perplexed at his choice of gifts.

"Whatever you want," he brushed the question aside before turning his back and walked away.

Looking down at the fang, she frowned.

Inuyasha stopped on the edge of the clearing and turned his head slightly to the side. His eyes met her own. Confident. Intelligent. Sly. They matched his demeanor completely. "Maybe you could take it to Totosai," he hinted. "He would know what to do with it."

'Totosai…'

Startled, she felt the brush of soft fur against her legs and looked down to see Kirara sitting there, her two tails flicking back and forth in the wind.

'Totosai…'

"Thank you, Inuyasha."


	2. The Beat

**Title: The Beat**

**Author: Priestess Skye**

**Word count: 250**

**Genre: Introspection, General**

**Rating: G**

**Pairing: Inu/Sango**

**Universe: Canon**

**Prompt: Heart-shaped**

The light of the fire flickered in the dark, casting shadows across the faces of her companions. The intimate setting usually served to calm her nerves and ease the stresses of a battle weary day. But tonight Sango was too distracted to. Allowing her mind to wander she thought back to the small fang she kept safe in the pouch tied on her belt. That, along with several fragments of her broken hiraikotsu would be all she'd need.

Or so Inuyasha had claimed.

Unlike the others, he sat off to the side, leaning against the trunk of a nearby tree. Though his eyes were closed, she knew he was wide-awake. His body was too tense, too still to be fast asleep. Slipping her hand inside the pouch to hold the fang, Sango had to wonder why he made the gesture. As far as she knew he never once offered to do the same for Kagome.

Focusing on the small object, she closed her own eyes, and simply focused on her upcoming journey. Within her palm the fang began to heat up, and throb, small enough for her to feel it. Slow at first, the rhythm increasingly sped up and steadied, as if it were his heart beating in her hand. Opening her eyes wide, she gasped, noticing his golden ones focused solely on hers, his chest rising and falling with each breath.

And she swore she could see the faint outline of his heart with each pulse of the fang.


	3. More Questions Than Answers

**Title: More Questions than Answers**

**Author: Priestess Skye**

**Rating: G**

**Genre: Introspective**

**Pairing: Inu/Sango**

**Word Count: 592**

**Prompt: Empty**

She had carried it around for a week, reluctant to part with until she absolutely had to. Sango held the now empty pouch in her hand and wondered why she felt so alone. It wasn't as if she were alone physically, having the company of her companions. Yet she felt it, deep down in the very core of herself. The weapons master had come and gone and they were to wait for him on the bottom of the hill, having been promised he would return in three days time.

For some reason, three days felt like an eternity. Three hours had felt like a lifetime.

"Dinner?" Sango looked at Miroku as he placed a bowl of rabbit stew in front of her. The normally savoury meal would have been tempting, especially as Kagome had used some of her spices she had brought from home. Tonight, she felt hallow, like there was nothing that could fill her.

"Thank you." She ate; following the motions she would normally follow to ingest food. It was tasteless tonight as her mind was preoccupied. The pouch lay on her thigh untouched, light, and yet so heavy at the same time. Staring at it, she frowned. How had the token that was inside managed to become such a part of her?

"Anxious?" Miroku's hand fell on her own, his violet eyes looking in hers, searching.

She hoped his search would be in vain. Anxious, yes, but not for the reasons he thought, and not for reasons she would explain. Not to Miroku. Not to Kagome. Not even to herself. She refused to look deeper than she already had. Miroku knew her too well, had made a study of her once already, and once upon a time she wouldn't have hesitated letting him in on her deepest thoughts, the emotions that ran through her.

Blushing, she looked at the ground, trying not to make eye contact with the brown little sack.

He knew too much.

And she knew too little.

Rising to her feet, she walked to the stream so she could clean her empty bowl, and take a moment to gather her thoughts and wits about her. She dropped her bowl on the edge and crouched down next to her, letting her head fall into her arms. A week ago she had thought she had things figured out. She knew who she was, where she was going and who she was taking with her.

Today? She didn't know a thing. If somebody asked her what she was to do tomorrow, she'd sit there in stunned silence as nothing would come to mind.

Not for three days.

Not until she got her weapon back.

His fang.

Hearing the rustle in the trees, Sango frowned. Turning her head she could see his golden eyes connect with hers, peering down at her, gaze half-lidded. Last week she'd have been to tell when he was nearby. Now? She was lucky if she could spot him after he'd already settled in. The fang had symbolized a connection between the two. She thought she knew him, understood him, could almost read his thoughts and emotions as she carried with it with her. Now, there was nothing "Inuyasha."

Leaping down from the tree, the hanyou stood before, searching her face, much like Miroku earlier. He didn't say a word as he searched, but then neither did she as she sought her own answers in his gaze. 'Did he feel it too?'


	4. Memories

**Title: Memories**

**Author: Priestess Skye**

**Word Count: 250**

**Rated:**

**Genre: Drama**

**Characters: Inu/Sango**

**Universe: Canon**

**Prompt: Sleep Iyficcontest**

Sleep was elusive tonight. Though it came in bits, Sango spent more time with her eyes open than closed.

The dreams. More like memories.

They haunted her, stalked her though the night with such frequency she was guaranteed not to forget them come morning. Not that she would. The lonely hanyou boy crying. The small hanyou child covered in blood. The hanyou man pinned to a tree, his hair blowing in the wind, the rest of him remained lifeless.

So alone.

She wanted to reach out, grab home, hold him, and tell him all would be well. Though she would be lying. Tossing back and forth on her spot near the fire, Sango gave up, knowing she could not seek solace this night. Grabbing her blade, she left the site finding a clear area she could work in. Defensive position number one, two, thee and four. Offensive attack one, two, three, four.

Why would she dream of his memories she asked herself. Was it the fang? Was it due to the connection forged between them? She still felt like she was in his head, a place she had never wanted to be. He was troubled, confused. Lonely.

Even with Kagome he was still lonely.

Running through her paces again she forced herself to empty her head. And with the rise of dawn came a new day.

Her blade echoed against another as it came in contact with Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha's golden eyes focused on hers. 'It's time,' she realized. 'It was coming.'


	5. Vibrations

**AUTHOR's NOTE: **This story is meant to be told in a series of smaller stories, most of them drabble format. This is completely intentional. Some have been replies to challenges offered up by communities that only have a 250 word limit. So telling me that the chapters are too short or that they could be longer, or you don't like the fragmented style isn't going to get you anywhere. I do sincerely hope you enjoy the story regardless. That being said, other constructive criticism does help me and I will review it and see if I can use it without changing the tone of the story.

**Title: Vibrations**

**Author: Priestess Skye**

**Word Count: 711**

**Rated:**

**Genre: Drama**

**Characters: Inu/Sango**

**Universe: Canon**

**Prompt: Vibrations**

"It looks just like the old one," Sango commented as she ran her hand over the smooth surface of the bone weapon. Large, heavy, and bound with leather, there was nothing she could see different or out of the ordinary. Yet she was pleased. Smiling, she hefted the great weapon over her head and threw it in the direction of a group of trees in an attempt to test it out. She knew she couldn't truly test it until they were in battle. Only then could she see how well it would hold up in adversity.

A loud whoosh accompanied the hiraikotsu as it broke through the air and tore through the trees. Leaves and branches broke, falling lightly and scattering to the ground before it returned to her. Easily, she caught the leather strap in her hand, allowing it to swing over her head momentarily before bringing it back to the ground. "It doesn't feel any different."

The others stared at her apprehensively as she inspected the new hiraikotsu. She knew they must have been wondering what was wrong with her to question the weapon as such. They didn't know. She had kept it that way, hiding away the fang until Totosai needed it himself. It would only hurt them to know that Inuyasha had offered her such a gift.

"Keh, it smells fine, can we go now?" The brash hanyou watched her intently as she ran her hand over the smooth bone once more. Amused, Sango watched him out of the corner of her eye. He stood leaning against one of the trees, his leg bent as his foot pressed against the bark, and his arms crossed over in front of his chest.

"Inuyasha, how is your Tetsusaiga?" the old man questioned, his buggy eyes falling on the sword strapped at his hip.

"Tetsusaiga? It's fine. Why? What did you do to it old man?" His claws gripped the hilt as he removed it from the sheath. His mind was frantically searching for a time in the past few days when Totosai could have slipped past his defenses and taken it in the night. It didn't feel any different, nor look any different, much like Sango's weapon. Still…

"Not a thing. I just want to make sure you haven't broken it again given your brash fighting style. Your father would turn over in his grave if he saw how you treat that blade. I'm still not sure you deserve it."

"It's mine and you will leave it alone. If the old man didn't want me to have it, he wouldn't have left it for me."

There was a glint in Totosai's eye, Sango noted, and her own narrowed as she contemplated the new weapon. What had he done to it that was different? And why didn't she feel Inuyasha's fang in it? She had carried it around all this time and it surrounded her with a presence of sorts. Now it was gone. Strapping the weapon to her back, she turned to fire demon and bowed low in thanks. Despite her misgivings at the moment, she was honoured to have a youkai make her a weapon that in essence was meant to destroy others.

Still, despite being pleased she couldn't help but feel disappointed. It was if she lost a part of herself in handing over all that Totosai required.

"What's wrong, Sango?" Miroku asked as they began their trek back to Kaede's village. Shaking her head, she forced a smile.

"Nothing. I guess I just missed it more than I thought. It feels odd having it back. I don't think I really expected this." The weight upon her back, though familiar, was also wholly strange. 'What did he do to it?' Nodding at Miroku, Sango rushed ahead to Inuyasha, who led them through the wooded area back home.

A soft rattling noise interrupted anything she might have said in passing to him. Stopping, both stared at the source.

Tetsusaiga.

Smiling, she felt it now. The difference. The change. The link was still there, just in an entirely different form.

"Keh." Inuyasha scoffed, dismissing the vibrations as he placed his hand on the hilt to still the blade. But, she noted, he didn't run from her either.


	6. The First Test

**Title: The First Test**

**Author: Priestess Skye**

**Word Count: 567**

**Rated:**

**Genre: Drama**

**Characters: Inu/Sango**

**Universe: Canon**

**Prompt: Action**

Sweating, exhausted and out of breath, Sango dodged the tree that was tossed at her by the large ape youkai. The wildly swinging paws had knocked down more trees than she could count, numerous buildings and had torn chunks of dirt and soil from the ground, ruining the crops of those who lived in this village. They would need to start anew. They would lose this year's crops, and probably go hungrier than most. She couldn't help that.

But she could help by defeating the youkai that had ravaged them.

"Sango, to your left!" Miroku called out just before she hit the ground and rolled. Another large tree trunk had just barely missed her. She could still feel the impact of it next to her as the light dusting of dirt covering the floor of the clearing leapt up, teasing her nose and causing her to sneeze.

Where were the others? She wondered. Inuyasha had left hours ago to fetch Kagome from the well and there was only so much they could do to keep the ape from causing more damage than it already had. Kneeling on the ground, she hefted the hiraikotsu over her head and swung, smiling as she went through the motions one more time. She had missed this.

And like her old trust weapon, the new one didn't fail to disappoint as it cut through the air with ease and flew toward her target. If anything, this new one was perfectly balanced and swept through the sky faster than what she had previously seen with the old one.

"Miroku," she whispered, almost in a state of awe as it cut through the flesh of the ape like a sharp blade before swinging back toward her, lopping off it's other arm an the return. Catching it she used it cover her head as the blood from the shoulder joint spilled down upon them in waves. Cringing, she darted left and right, trying not to slip on it while avoiding the ape's feet as it ran about. "Can you use your kazaana now?" she asked, before slipping, her weapon flying out of her haphazardly toward Miroku. She sighed as he ducked and it missed him, but it didn't come back. Instead it wedged itself in the tree above her head.

"Sango! Move!"

She barely had time to breathe before seeing the large foot coming down on her. Closing her eyes, she braced herself for the impact knowing there'd be no time to roll out of the way.

Instead of the pain associated with crushing bones, she instead felt a cool wind before searing heat, though the heat never once touched her. After a moment of silence, she dared to open an eye and saw the ground next to her torn up, yet there was no sign of the youkai.

"Oi. What are you doing sleeping on the job?" The corners of her mouth turned up slightly as she heard him speaking. Sitting up, she watched him re-sheathe Tetsusaiga. But where was Kagome?

"She wasn't home yet. Just as well. You guys can't stay out of trouble when I'm not around," Inuyasha replied.

"How did you know we needed help?" she asked, standing now and walking toward the tree that currently held her weapon. And though he didn't answer her, she didn't miss the way his hand clenched the hilt of his blade either.


	7. Blood

**Title: Blood**

**Author: Priestess Skye**

**Word Count: 607**

**Rated:**

**Genre: Drama**

**Characters: Inu/Sango**

**Universe: Canon**

**Prompt: Blood**

Sango stared at her Hiraikotsu perplexed. Having separated herself from the rest of the group, she wanted to study the weapon in her hand. She needed to refamiliarize herself with it, get to know it better and develop the same relationship she had with the previous.

More so, though, she needed answers. Perhaps more lost and confused now than she was when her weapon first shattered, Sango wasn't sure how to go about getting what she needed. How could she talk to him about it when she didn't know what it was she wanted to talk to him about?

How deep did the link between his Tetsusaiga and her Hiraikotsu go? How strong was the bond between them?

His fang. It all started with that. She was unsure why she reacted to it as she did. In the week she had carried it, it had almost become an extension of her. In the three days Totosai had it, she felt empty and alone, despite those around her.

And now?

Now, she didn't know how she felt.

Something was there, inexplicably tying her to Inuyasha, and vice versa. She could remember berating him for his behaviour toward Kagome two weeks ago. The names she called him outwardly were tame compared to those running through her head, but she was too much of a lady to state how she truly felt. Watching them together today, watching Kagome laugh at something Inuyasha said or did, watching her ride on his back, well…she didn't know how to take that. Once upon a time she ignored it all, and focused instead on her own budding relationship with Miroku.

It was strange how one week, and one small item could change everything. But why did he give her his fang to begin with? At first she thought it was because he understood what the loss of a weapon could mean, and most certainly the attachment a warrior had to one. But even then he had never offered Kagome more than his fire rat. And even then it was only temporary. She recalled Kagome's story about the time Totosai had him pull a fang for his own blade, and the protests the hanyou had made over it.

Running her hand over the smooth bone, outwardly she knew there was no difference between this Hiraikotsu, and the previous. But she could feel the thrum of power beneath the surface that was absent in the old one, as if blood was coursing through it. It was a ridiculous thought, she inwardly scoffed. There was no blood within the bone, and even if there were, it was lacking the beating heart, which allowed it to ebb and flow. "I don't get it."

Bringing her hand to the top again so she could heft it behind her back, she stopped when her finger slid over a small splinter, probably from the previous battle. Frowning, she watched as the small drop of blood slid down the tip of her finger and onto the hard, yellow-white surface of her Hiraikotsu.

Scowling, Sango dropped her weapon to pull the splinter from her finger, however, the loud rustle of leaves and the low growl that seemed to echo from behind them stopped her. _He_ was coming. Smiling, she wasn't afraid, but she did wonder why he was appearing in such a rush.

Blade brandished and eyes tinged red, Inuyasha tore through the bushes, stopping before her. He didn't look at her as he scanned the area for whatever threat he perceived there to be. Seeing nothing, he set Tetsusaiga down before looking at Sango. "What the fuck's wrong with you?"


	8. Between Friends

**Title: Between Friends**

**Author: Priestess Skye**

**Word Count: 798**

**Rated:**

**Genre: Drama**

**Characters: Inu/Sango**

**Universe: Canon**

**Prompt: Friends**

He was alone tonight. Having pulled himself away from the group, Inuyasha took off to the tops of the trees and disappeared from sight, giving Sango the space she needed to figure things out. As confused as she was without him nearby, she was even more confused when he was just a foot away.

The way he would look at her…

It was as if he could see into her mind and know what she was thinking. It was as if he could see into her soul and know how she was feeling.

A new twist had been unveiled and Inuyasha acted as if it were nothing. He acted as if he reacted that way anytime one of his 'pack' began to bleed. She hadn't missed the wild, yet focused look in his eyes when he came crashing through bushes earlier, Tetsusaiga fully brandished. He had to have been at Kagome's at the time; else he would have known nothing was wrong.

"Something's wrong with Inuyasha," Kagome commented as she set aside his empty cup of ramen noodles. "He only ate one today and left. Typically I have to pry him away from my bag."

Sango knew precisely what was wrong. It was the same thing that was bugging her. But it wasn't only that. She was hyper aware of him now. She only had to look at him and know what he was thinking too. It was interesting, to say the least. For the longest time she had held one view of him, and though she admired his fighting skill, she could wish he would treat her friend better.

But he was just as conflicted as she was.

"I think I might go and find him. Do you mind cleaning up for me, Sango?"

Absently she nodded, not really paying much attention to the scattered dishes. Looking at Miroku, she could see him watching her too. Unlike Kagome, he knew something had changed.

"What did Totosai use to rebuild your weapon?" he asked, as he cleaned up his own mess.

"I don't know. Part of the old one. Whatever else he had lying about in that cave of his." He nodded, though she knew he didn't quite believe her.

"Does this have anything to do with Inuyasha's behaviour earlier today and now? He almost appears agitated with you."

Sango didn't dare comment as she was still trying to figure it out herself. He didn't see Inuyasha after the fact. Neither did Kagome. There was something absolutely feral about him that she hadn't seen before. His reaction was almost instinctual, as if he didn't think about what was going on, just reacted to it. She had never seen him react that way with Kagome before.

It was frightening in its intensity, and yet she was floored by it. She had never felt so protected before.

"That afternoon, after the battle that shattered your hiraikotsu, Inuyasha sought you out. What for?"

Fighting not to smile, Sango turned her face away from Miroku. How could she answer him without causing either undue speculation, or undue pain? "He wished to tell me he understood, and that there were options available."

"Such as taking the weapon to Totosai." There was a pregnant pause as the silence was heavy between them. "What I don't understand is why it takes a youkai to repair the weapon of a youkai exterminator. I know you know how to do it yourself. It only leads me to believe he did something extra to it."

"Totosai did nothing beyond what I would have done, if I had the time. He works quickly."

A clothed hand fell upon hers, causing her to sit and stare at it. The cloth was soft, like silk. It wasn't typical of a monk of Miroku's station, but then Miroku wasn't a typical monk either. Despite the heat coming off it, the beads sealing the wind tunnel were cool. Miroku would understand, she realized. Maybe not fully and completely, but he would understand at the most basic of levels. He too had an extra element to him, something that made him a dangerous weapon. Turning his hand in hers, she held it so the cloth-covered palm was facing upward. She was safe from it for now, as long as he kept it sealed. Blushing, she finally looked at his face. Like the Miroku she knew, and trusted, he was waiting patiently for an answer. Curiosity was evident in his eyes, but he didn't push. He would never push. It was perhaps why he was a deeply trusted friend.

And it was part of the reason why she was so conflicted.

"He gave me his fang."

"Who?"

Making sure her eyes met his, Sango didn't want there to be any more confusion. "Inuyasha."


	9. The War Within

**Title: The War Within**

**Author: Priestess Skye**

**Word Count: 746**

**Rated:**

**Genre: Drama**

**Characters: Inu/Sango**

**Universe: Canon**

**Prompt: Betrayal**

The hurt in Miroku's eyes was evident, though the monk tried his best to disguise them. Sango knew him too well, and not for the first time, she was sorry for having caused him such pain, no matter how often he, unintentionally, inflicted it upon her. However, the hurt wasn't the only thing that was there. There was anger and resignation. It was as if he gave up before it even started.

"I can't explain it," she stated, refusing to look at his face again.

"There's a tie between you two that binds you together. I understand."

Sighing, she began to feel resigned to the situation. Miroku _always_ understood. He never let his happiness interfere with her own. He never truly fought _for_ her. Sure, there were several times in battle when he had made bold declarations and had stepped in the line of fire to protect her, but never once, not when she needed him to make the statements the most, did he ever say anything.

He just let her go.

"I don't know how you can. I don't understand it myself."

Lying back on the grass, she took a deep breath, enjoying the fresh, clean scent, and she watched the clouds as they passed by in the dying sun. "I don't even think Inuyasha understands."

Taking her hand in his, he entwined their fingers, an act he saved for when they were alone. It was so telling, and yet, he had never tried to move beyond this simple connection. Not in any way that could be construed as intimate anyway. She couldn't read him. She could feel the anguish within him, the internal war, but she couldn't feel how close he was to breaking. "Has Kagome figured it out?"

"No," she replied sharply. "At least I don't think so. She doesn't need to know either, as there's nothing to tell. It would only upset her. I can't do that to her, especially when there's nothing she should be worrying about." Sitting up, she squeezed his hand. "Promise me you won't tell her Miroku. If I decide she needs to know, then I'll tell her on my own terms. But there's nothing there she needs to know."

"You don't get it, Sango. You don't know the weight of the gift you've received. He's given himself to Kagome in so many ways, and yet he always holds himself back, for a variety of reasons. He protects her, he gives her his loyalty, but the one he thing Inuyasha has never given to her is himself. And he gave that to you. Regardless of what you think, everyday you carry a part of him with you. It's a part she'll never have. How deep does this tie go?"

How deep did it go? She wondered. There were moments where she swore she could feel his heart beating. There were times when she swore she could understand what was going through his head, and there were times when she was completely aware of him in a way she had never been aware of anybody before. "Not that deep," she lied, knowing the truth would only hurt him more. "He knows when I'm fighting, and he knows when I need help, but I think that's my weapon speaking to his, of sorts. I don't think it's anything more than that."

And yet, as she explained it, she didn't see the pain lessen in his eyes, despite the slight upturning of the corners of his mouth. "Inuyasha has placed himself, willingly or unwillingly, in the role of your champion."

Wary, she looked at him. Miroku kept his gaze focused ahead. "Meaning that he is honour bound to help you now. If your weapon fails, then he has failed as a protector. He will make sure that never happens. Even if you marry he will still be there. He _can't _do anything else."

The slight jingle of his shakujo played through the air, cutting through the silence as Miroku lifted himself off his feet. "I suggest you think about this bond a little more, Sango. The ramifications of it are enormous." Though his smile was kind, she was saddened to see that it didn't reach her eyes. And it further upset her to know that he was just walking away from all of this.

_Will you still not fight for me, Miroku?_


	10. Uncertainty

**Title: Uncertainty**

**Author: Priestess Skye**

**Word Count: 537**

**Rated:**

**Genre: Drama**

**Characters: Inu/Sango**

**Universe: Canon**

**Prompt: Unintended Consequences**

_Even if you marry he will still be there. He _can't_ do anything else_.

The others had long since gone to bed but she continued to sit by the fire, wide-awake and thinking. Things had become so complex and confusing in the past weeks, and Sango wasn't sure if it was for the better not. Miroku, though always amiable, had distanced himself from her. And Kagome? Well Kagome was perhaps just as confused as she was. Neither she nor Inuyasha would offer up an explanation as to their behaviour. Neither were ready, and she knew in the end, the two of them would only hurt the others, or themselves.

"Go to sleep, Sango," she heard him murmur from where he sat against the tree. His eyes remained closed but she knew he was constantly on the alert. His duty didn't only extend to her, it extended to all of them. He thought himself alpha, therefore he needed to guard all those below him. But it was also more than instinct.

It was love.

The fang had nothing to do with it other than knowing she needed a weapon. It was just yet another way to offer his protection…protection he would have offered anyway.

But had Miroku misspoke earlier? There was wisdom beneath all of that lechery, and it was wisdom that rarely failed any of them. "I've been thinking about this whole thing," she whispered, so as not to wake the others. These past few weeks have been going round and round in my head."

"So? What's the point? There's nothing to think about."

"I think there is. You gave me a weapon that contains a piece of you within it, and suddenly, I don't know…"

"There's nothing to know. It makes sense to me. My father's fang reacts the same way to Tenseiga. It recognizes its own. Your hiraikotsu may not be of my father's fang, but it is of mine and I am of my father's. It's connected. It's no big deal. You just need to get used to it."

_Even if you marry he will still be there. He _can't_ do anything else_.

Still, Miroku's words haunted her. Could she one day marry knowing Inuyasha would still be watching after her? Would Miroku one day marry her knowing that he'd never be rid of Inuyasha as a potential rival?

And where had this idea of Inuyasha being a rival come from?

"One more question then I'll go to sleep." She turned to him fully and waited for him to open his eyes.

"Keh, make it quick. Some of us need sleep."

Smiling lightly, she saw past the mock annoyance and saw the curiosity within his eyes. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately, looking past what was obviously there and seeing something new, unexpected beneath. She was starting to see why Kagome continually defended him despite the hurt. Beneath the aloof hanyou was somebody who not only understood duty, but also went beyond that. He actually cared.

"Why did you give me your fang? Never mind the fact that I didn't have a weapon and I needed one. We could have found the materials anywhere to rebuild it. But why _your_ fang?"


	11. Interference

**Title: Interference **

**Author: Priestess Skye**

**Word Count: 890**

**Rated:**

**Genre: Drama**

**Characters: Inu/Sango**

**Universe: Canon**

**Prompt: Kouga**

Inuyasha was antsy. Standing alongside Kagome, it was the first thing Sango noticed as she watched the two males circle around each other in what Kagome called a 'testosterone battle'. She may not know what testosterone was, but she did know when one male was trying to show up another.

Fangs bared and claws flexing, each were just waiting for the other to make the first move so they'd have the right to fight back. Simply put, it was just ridiculous, and she didn't understand why Kagome put up with it for so long. It was tiresome; it was boring, and childish. She could understand the secret thrill the first few times, but now it was just becoming tedious waiting it through. Lifting the hiraikotsu from her back, she set it on the ground, before leaning against a tree. With these two she needed to constantly be on her feet as there was no telling where they would land once they started fighting.

"Kagome, can't you end this before it begins?" she asked the girl who currently held her head in her hands, shaking it.

"It will only encourage them both. Kouga will think I'm supporting him which will then set Inuyasha off and Inuyasha will become hurt and upset and say things and do things which will only set Kouga off." Shrugging her shoulders, she sat on the ground next to Sango. "I don't even know what to say anymore that will get them both to listen to me without resulting in a battle."

The air current shifted a little, causing Sango to pick up on the male animosity between them. It was more than a simply rivalry over a girl, she realized as the area became heated and tense. It was as if one needed to prove himself and his strength to the other.

Male domination.

Proving who was the alpha dog, despite the fact that they weren't pack. Did they maybe see the other as part of his pack in a roundabout sort of way?

"Shut up Sango," Inuyasha growled without looking at her. "I know what you're thinking and it ain't true."

"Then prove it and walk away, Inuyasha," she taunted, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Keh."

Turning back to grin at Miroku, she frowned at the perplexed look on his face as he studied her. His eyes, typically bright and full of humour were dark and carefully blank, as if he were trying to hide his thoughts from her. Shifting nervously, she turned away, not wishing to be the object of his consideration.

The ground almost shook as the two circled around each other, and it seemed as if a static energy had filled the air. Both were ready to pounce and part of her wished they would just get on with it right away while the more logical, sensible part told her it was just stupid.

"What does it feel like, Kagome? To have these two fighting over you all the time?" she asked, unsure of where the question had come from. Would it be like this with Inuyasha and any potential husband of hers? Would he fight for dominance? Or would he just stand aside and let her make the choice?

"Huh?" the girl asked, eyes wide. "I don't know. I've stopped thinking about it and it doesn't seem to matter really. Anything I do to stop them just seems to fall short. I've learned to let it happen. They don't' really hurt each other. Not in the end."

Both seemed to lunge at each other at the same time, unwilling to wait a moment longer for the first to make the attack. Kagome's head dropped further into her hands as Shippou seemed to sit next to her, resigned to the outcome as well. It took her a moment before she began to remove bandages from her backpack.

Sango clenched her fingers together as they itched to reach out and put an end to this battle. It was stupid, useless, and pointless. Anybody could see this and it pissed her off knowing that Inuyasha continued anyway.

"What's bothering you more? Is it because he's fighting, or because he's fighting for Kagome?" Miroku whispered as he stood behind her, yet not touching her.

"Don't be ridiculous," she hissed back before reaching for her hiraikotsu. "We just have better things to do than watch Inuyasha battle it out with Kouga." Lifting the weapon high overhead she swung it at the two and watched with satisfaction as the force of it pulled them apart and caused them to stop, if for just a moment. Shocked gold eyes met hers for just a minute before they settled into something she thought akin to pride, mixed with irritation.

"Oi! Dogbreath. Two?" Kouga seemed to shout after taking a moment to study the hanyou, trying to figure out what happened.

Blushing, Inuyasha refused to look at her. "Shut up. What does it matter to you anyhow?"

Looking down at her weapon in disgust, Sango hoisted it over her back before walking away. What had compelled her to interfere like that? And why did it bug her so much to see him fighting over another woman? Wasn't this what she wanted for Kagome in the first place? To have Inuyasha fight to be with her?

So what had changed?


	12. Blind

**Title: Blind**

**Author: Priestess Skye**

**Word Count: 966**

**Rated:**

**Genre: Drama, Dark Romance**

**Characters: Inu/Sango**

**Universe: Canon**

**Prompt: Blind**

Had she been blind to him all this time? Sango watched as Inuyasha chased after Kagome, trying to explain everything. All in all he had behaved in ways she didn't think possible. Instead of trying to deny what was clearly there, and instead of trying to hide what was slowly coming to the surface, he was honest, and truthful…

…And calm.

Perhaps this was the most surprising. He didn't react in anyway she would have thought typical for him. He had pulled the priestess aside and told her the truth.

And it went downhill from there.

Resting her head in her arms, she wondered when Kagome would speak with her again. When she had heard of what was an obvious deeper connection, the girl had turned hurt eyes toward her before running to the well for some much needed alone time. And unlike Inuyasha, Sango chose not to chase after her, instead giving her the time she needed to figure things out.

"I don't know what to say to her," she admitted to Miroku as she looked at him from across the fire.

Nodding sagely, the monk refused to meet her eyes. "Kagome understands all too well the implications of this bond. It will never be just her and Inuyasha again. She has competition."

"She could very well hate me by the end." She watched as she saw Inuyasha return to camp alone, his gold eyes tormented and confused at what had just happened. For that alone she could curse Kouga and his intuition, and for that alone she was willing to separate herself from the others and leave. "I didn't ask for this Miroku."

"Nonetheless it has happened and it's something the two of you must deal with. There are no obvious answers."

When had Miroku become so wise? How had she missed all this before? Was she blinded to all this before as well? It was as if she could suddenly see when everything she knew began to crumble at her feet. Looking at him, really looking at him, she could see the pain deep within his violet eyes, and she knew, no matter how much they had been able to overcome in the past, they would not be able to overcome this. _He hurts…_

He was lost to her, and part of her knew they could never find each other again. Not in the same way.

Would Kagome be lost to her now too? Standing, she placed a hand on Miroku's shoulder and squeezed before walking away. She would always be his friend, and he would always have her support, but something vital was gone, and he needed to know that she understood his reasons for backing away.

Finding Inuyasha high in a tree brooding, she sat at the base of it, and waited for him to speak.

Darkness had settled in on the camp and neither had said a word to each other, or anybody else. She watched as Miroku tended the campfire and prepared a meal. She wasn't hungry. And she watched as Shippou ran to and from the lake, bringing with him water. She wasn't thirsty.

And she waited as Inuyasha tried to figure things out. "It's just a fang," he finally spoke, irritation still lining his voice. "It's a stupid tooth that was meant to help give you your weapon back. I don't know what the big deal is."

She did, just as he knew it was so much more. "Why must women see more than what's there when it comes to these things?" The question was rhetorical she knew, but she couldn't help but answer.

"Because most times there is more. Miroku is just as upset, though he's not as obvious as Kagome."

"And you? Do you see it as more than a weapon?"

Unsure as to how to answer the question, she chewed on her lip instead. To deny the implication would be denying what she knew to be true. From day one she had known it was more than a simple gift, but to give him the truth would be confirming everybody else's beliefs, and would just cause more pain.

"How can it be so simple? Things are changing, Inuyasha. The group dynamic has already changed, and I don't think it can change back." Looking up, Sango met his gaze before pulling herself and grabbing a branch. Branch by branch she made her way up into the tree, pleased when he didn't reach out to grab her as he would Kagome. She was just as strong as he, and he obviously recognized it. "Something is happening, Inuyasha, and I don't know what is. We can't go backwards and undo what has been done, so we can only move forward. We can continue to deny the changes or we can accept them. Denying them won't do us any good, so I'm going to do my best to figure things out. And hopefully Kagome will learn to understand. She knows better than anybody else that you can't change the past."

Sitting face to face she reached out and placed her hand on the hilt of Tessaiga. Clenching her fingers around it tightly, she tried not to pull back as it pulsed in her hand. It only happened once, but it was enough. "You'll have to decide what you're going to do. It's your fang in both your weapon and my own. You're the one with the connection to both. And you can't take it back, so deal with it. I am."

"Keh."

Standing to her feet, she made her way to the well. Kagome wouldn't be returning tonight, she knew, but nonetheless she wanted to wait. She wanted the air clear between them, and hopefully, just hopefully, she could get through this without hurting somebody else, however unintentionally.


	13. I Don't Know

**Title: I Don't Know**

**Author: Priestess Skye**

**Word Count: 718**

**Rated:**

**Genre: Drama, Dark Romance**

**Characters: Inu/Sango**

**Universe: Canon**

**Prompt: Little White Lies**

The easiest way to approach anything of a sensitive nature was to always tell the truth. Sango's father taught her that, and to an extent, Miroku had preached the same thing. He wasn't the most truthful of monks, but when it came to something of importance, something that mattered, he would never tell a lie. And so, following the example of perhaps the two men she admired most in her life, she told the truth.

And promptly got slapped for it.

Kagome had never been the best of people when she was hurt or upset. Inuyasha, unfortunately, always caught the brunt of it. She had once either supported or ignored the many times Kagome had forced Inuyasha to submit to her. Half the time she believed the hanyou to be insensitive to her friend. The other times she was sure he deserved it though she didn't know now. Now? Perhaps it wasn't so much Inuyasha's insensitivity as it was Kagome's unwillingness to listen or understand.

Yet, she understood it too well. She understood it each time she saw Miroku's hand on another woman. He belonged to her, just as Inuyasha belonged to Kagome. But now everything was different. Kagome could no longer claim Inuyasha as hers just as she could no longer claim Miroku.

Both she and Kagome sat side by side on the edge of the well, looking out into nothing. Her friend's eyes were sad, and in a word, she looked heartbroken. Sango, in many ways, felt the same. It wasn't just the trust held between her and Miroku that was broken; the same had happened between she and Kagome. While words explaining everything should have been simple, they weren't. One word off and she knew she'd have to face more than her friend's upset. Kagome's anger was a force not to be trifled with.

Her hiraikotsu lay haphazardly in the grass, half-covered by the longer blades blowing in the wind. Her attachment to the weapon had increased significantly, as well as her fascination. She brought it with her everywhere and was loathe sleeping without it nearby at night. To many, her obsession would be seen as morbid, however, one understood. After all, Inuyasha very rarely went anywhere without Tessaiga in hand.

Eying it, she turned to face her friend and tried to gauge the expression upon it. She looked so lost and forlorn. How was she to gain back the trust she knew was broken, possibly irrevocably?

"I don't get it," Kagome finally stated, her voice soft.

"Neither do I."

"No, really, I don't get it. Why would you take something like that from him? How can you not know, as a demon slayer, what it could mean?"

Sango winced as she heard the anger seep back into her friend's tone.

"I don't know. I didn't think, and I don't think he did either. I was upset. I had just lost a part of my self and he offered me an opportunity to bring it back. Wouldn't you do anything if you were in my place? It was the last gift of any significance given to me by my father. It's a symbol of a rite of passage. I was lost."

A small sigh could be heard coming from her friend, before Kagome dropped her head into her hands. Resignation, Sango recognized. Kagome understood the core of it, the very heart of the decision.

"And what's going to happen now?"

"I don't know. We'll continue on like we always have. We'll fight, we'll defeat Naraku, we'll put the jewel back together and wish it out of existence."

Somber blue eyes turned toward her, causing Sango to stop her rambling. "And after that?"

"I don't know."

"That seems to be the answer, isn't it."

"Kagome…" Sango reached out, wanting to touch her friend, but afraid to. Dropping her hands to her lap, she sighed. "I'm sorry. I never meant for this to happen."

"I know."

"And neither did Inuyasha."

"I know."

"And he still cares for you, as do I."

"I know."

"So," Sango justified, though she knew it was only a half-hearted attempted. A higher power had already intervened and who knows what that meant. "Things can't change that much. There's still hope for you and he."

"I don't know."


	14. River of Blood

**Title: River of Blood**

**Author: Priestess Skye**

**Word Count: 1,062**

**Rated:**

**Genre: Drama**

**Characters: Inu/Sango**

**Universe: Canon**

**Prompt: Last One Standing**

The battle today was particularly gruesome. Sango's strength was waning as she watched over the carnage. Naraku's volatility could be seen everywhere as thatched roofs caught fire and burned the small huts to the ground. Not only was it physically scarring, she thought as she watched the blood run down her arm, but emotionally too. These people, those who survived, would now have to learn to move on and rebuild their lives.

But she knew from experience that it would never be the same.

Loved ones were gone, children lay broken on the ground and those that survived would be haunted for the rest of their lives. It was as if everybody went mad on each other and it was those who couldn't fight that suffered. And how could they stop it without hurting anybody. In those brief moments she felt like she was reliving her own past: unable to fight but unable to stand still as she watched people die.

The ground ran red, she noted, as she walked along looking for her friends. There was so much of it everywhere, and she didn't know where to begin to clean it up. "Damn you, Naraku," she cursed as she nearly stumbled over a severed hand. She could only pray that Kohaku had managed to stay out of this. Even with the evil hanyou's spell on the boy, there would be no way he wouldn't see the parallels of this massacre to their own.

Wiping away the tears that had appeared on her face, she moved onward, knowing the others were just around the corner. Kagome would be tending the wounded, bandaging them up as best she could. And Miroku, she knew, would be praying for the dead, sending their souls onward. There was no time for self-pity, and yet she could feel it coming on, an onslaught of emotions she was powerless to stop.

It was too familiar.

It struck too close to home.

Dropping her hiraikotsu, Sango ran. She didn't know where she was going, but she needed to get away. She needed to break down and lose herself, if only for five minutes, so she could gain the strength she needed to help the others complete their task. The village wasn't going to go anywhere, and for the time being, neither were the people. Pushing the branches of trees aside, and leaping over the rocks and around the bodies splayed across the way, she bolted, looking for a safe, secure, and solitary spot. She couldn't do this. Not now.

She lifted an arm to wipe the tears that had already fallen away from her face, and shrieked, as she was jolted forward then pulled back against something hard. Seeing the flash of red as an arm locked itself around her waist, pity turned to anger as she looked at Inuyasha, just before they took off into the sky and landed high on a tree.

"Here. Nobody will see you here," he stated before turning around to glance at the village. The smoke billowed and rose from it like a beacon to others. It was only one more reminder as to what had just happened.

"Who do you think you are?" she demanded, poking him in the back of his shoulder. "I wanted to by myself for a minute. Is that too much to ask?"

Shrugging his shoulder, Inuyasha turned his head to look over it, making sure there was eye contact. "You are alone. Look, you need to bask in a moment of self-pity, I get it. Miroku gets it, and so does Kagome. You don't want people to see? Fine, nobody's going to see you here. Just get it over with so we can get back and help the others. There's still work that needs to be done."

Feeling the tears dry through her anger and embarrassment, she studied him. Though his tone was harsh and abrupt, his gaze was anything but, Sango realized. He was giving her an opportunity to let loose without judgment. He knew what it was she needed at the same moment she did.

"How?" she asked, voicing the question in her head. How did he know this was what she needed?

"Does it matter?"

"No, I guess not." Sitting on the large branch, she laid her head against the trunk and closed her eyes. The scent of ash, copper and flaming wood still permeated the area, burning her nostrils and lungs as she inhaled it in, taking a deep breath. She let it go with a shudder. "Their lives are destroyed," she murmured, lifting her hands to her face, brushing her bangs away. She opened her eyes, and studied the black soot covering her palms. "Nothing will be the same for them, no matter how hard they try."

"So? They move on, it's not that hard."

"It's harder than you think," she chided, thinking of her own journey. "It's work. Things can be rebuilt, they'll have their homes again, but everything will still remind them of what happened."

"Again. So? Look, you were able to move beyond your past, so it's not impossible. Naraku, however, will never move beyond this. This was a show. It was meant to prove his strength to us. Do you know what I see?"

"A success? Proof that he's a manipulative bastard? Proof that his power has grown to the point where he can control the habitants of an entire village?" she asked bitterly, watching the grey clouds above.

"No. Proof his undoing. This just means we're going to have to fight harder, and this will serve as a reminder why. He's not going to win. I won't let him win. He doesn't realize how much harder we'll fight because of it, so he won't know what's coming."

For the first time that morning, Sango smiled. It was small, just barely a quirk of her lips, but it was there. "When did you get to be so passionate, Inuyasha?" she teased, grabbing onto the trunk to steel herself as she carefully climbed to her feet. His hand grabbed her arm as she began to wobble a little. She didn't miss the blush on his cheeks as he turned back toward the village. "Let's go back," she stated, placing her hands on his shoulders. "Miroku and Kagome are going to need our help cleaning up."


	15. Haunted

**Title: Haunted**

**Author: Priestess Skye**

**Word Count: 928**

**Rated:**

**Genre: Drama**

**Characters: Inu/Sango**

**Universe: Canon**

**Prompt: Ghosts**

There was something there, Sango thought. Something lurked just in the back of his mind, and though Inuyasha had schooled his features, she could see it. She wondered if Kagome could too. Glancing at her friend, she wasn't so sure. They had seen this countless times and yet today, it was as if a new something had entered the mix. Sesshoumaru enjoyed goading Inuyasha, despite his outward blasé. She had always thought Inuyasha enjoyed the fight, and had often condemned him for making her friend worry and fret. Sesshoumaru's power and strength gave him something to strive toward. She didn't know there was more to it until now.

"He has nothing to prove. Neither of them does. I wish they would stop this," Kagome sighed as she took in the battle from her perch against a rock. Sango, however, wasn't so relaxed. Given their proclivity of being everywhere as they fought, she'd like to be able to jump and dive out of the way at any second. But Kagome's remark had answered her question. Though intelligent and wise in the ways of Inuyasha and his behaviour, she really had no clue.

"It's not about proving anything," she murmured, wincing at the loud echoing cry of steel on steel as the two blades clashed together awkwardly. Her own weapon shook and pulsed in her hand, as if demanding her to get involved too. She knew, without knowing Inuyasha as she did, that this was one battle she wanted to stay out of. Sesshoumaru was a formidable foe, and though Inuyasha would have enough sense not to hurt her if she interfered, Sesshoumaru wouldn't hesitate to cut her down.

Besides, Inuyasha needed to do this.

Everybody had skeletons in their closet, as Kagome liked to put it. All of them had their secrets, something in their past they wished to hide. In Inuyasha's case he had something in his past he wished to reconcile. It was something she had never thought of before, never having given thought to anything about Inuyasha that couldn't be seen below the surface. Two months ago she would have called it posturing, but there was too much intensity, and too much tension to simply call it that now.

Sesshoumaru well and truly pissed him off. However, as to why, she didn't know, nor did she think she'd ever find out. Occasionally she would see a far away look in his eyes, as if he saw what he was battling, yet didn't see it at all. It was as if he were looking at something else.

Watching, she waited. Hiraikotsu and Tessaiga told her very little. Kagome and Miroku knew even less. "Something's bugging him. He needs to face something and I guess this is his way of doing it."

"Sango?"

She didn't realize she had spoken out loud and immediately blushed. She was still on edge with Kagome, and she didn't want to seem as if she were rubbing her newfound connection with Inuyasha in Kagome's face. It wasn't fair, especially as she never asked for this. "Sorry, but it's what I feel. He's not proving anything to anybody except maybe to himself. Something happened and this is his way of moving beyond it."

"By letting Sesshoumaru beat the crap out of him?"

"No, by standing up to him, by showing he can hold his own." But there was something more and she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Inuyasha grunt of exertion could be heard throughout and she had just a split second to dive to her left as Sesshoumaru was pushed back toward them. "How much do you know his past, Kagome?" Sango asked once they were a safe distance away again.

"Not much. He doesn't like to talk about it." Her friend chewed her lower lip in contemplation, as if she were searching her memories for the answer.

"Then you know more than I do." The statement was made for Kagome's benefit, a way to reconcile with her own current demon. "Talk to him after. Maybe you'll find something out." She didn't miss the glance shared by Miroku and Kagome. The trust between them all was slowly falling apart and breaking. She had broken the most sacred of them between her two best friends. Sighing, she couldn't do anything about it but move forward. She had her own questions to ask, and her own problems to solve before she could deal with theirs. She had offered all she could to them, but it appeared as if there would be no way to make it right anymore.

She watched as Inuyasha took a blow that sent him flying, and gripped tightly onto her hiraikotsu as she shook in her hands. 'No,' she told herself, despite what new instincts were telling to her to do. This was their fight, Inuyasha's demons. He needed to do this without interference. Turning around she dropped her weapon at Miroku's feet before walking away, unwilling to do something rash. The others would find her when all was said and done. Finding a tree in a nearby grotto, she sat on the ground, resting her head against the trunk. There was too much going on right now. Everything was still changing. She had thought they'd be easier to accept over time as she became accustomed to each of the previous, but it seemed the pull was becoming stronger. "Kirara," she murmured as she watched the fire cat pad in softly behind her. Pulling the cat against her, Sango pressed her head into the soft fur and sighed.


	16. Closer

**Title: Closer**

**Author: Priestess Skye**

**Word Count: 960**

**Rated:**

**Genre: Drama, Dark Romance**

**Characters: Inu/Sango**

**Universe: Canon**

**Prompt: Closer**

Shifting closer to the fire, Sango began to rub her arms to warm herself. The summer evenings were long gone as autumn began to set in. Sunny days were replaced with rain, making their journeys miserable and wet. Feeling the heat from the small fire in Kaede's hut, Sango silently thanked Kagome's need to go home. It meant they could have a roof over their head and walls surrounding them that blocked out the wind. It was a temporary reprieve, but it was most welcome, and Kaede always had something good and warm cooking on the fire.

Things almost seemed normal as they set about their chores earlier. Inuyasha had helped out with the heavier work, and she took to the fields with the elderly miko, picking herbs and spices before the winter frost would set in. Inuyasha did little to hide his irritation at the delay, knowing that the winter months ahead would severely limit their travel time. She was thankful for the delay, as it gave time for her to think without having to worry about Miroku or Kagome watching her every step.

Kaede offered a willing ear to all of her thoughts and never once judged her for the decision made. For the first time since everything happened, she didn't feel like she was causing somebody else's life to go to ruin. Kagome was never very good at hiding her feelings and every now and again, Sango would catch the young girl looking at her, her eyes filled with loss and sorrow.

Sango had lost the closest thing she had to a sister. No matter what happened now, there would always be this rift between them. It wasn't a betrayal, as it was done unknowingly, and unintentionally.

It just was.

The small hut was empty save for herself and her wandering thoughts. Kaede had disappeared to help another villager, and Miroku? She wasn't sure where he was on this evening. For all she knew he could be down by the river floating with the young women. Why didn't she care? The thought of it didn't fill her with rage as it used it to.

She had become apathetic.

That in and of it self was disturbing. Frowning, she tried to will a mental picture so as to bring her ire up. Nothing worked. She watched him as he mentally rubbed another woman's rear end and she couldn't feel anything more than mild annoyance. "Oh god," she nearly sobbed as the light dawned on her.

Things had changed on his end long ago. Now they were changing for her.

Hearing the door open, she looked up to see Inuyasha breezing through, pulling the falling leaves from his hair. Scowling, he scanned the room, his gold eyes settling on her. "Where's everybody?" he asked, taking a seat from across the fire.

"Gone. All of them had different errands they needed to run. I decided to stay in and watch dinner."

"Keh, they just wanted to get out of doing the work," he scoffed, flopping two skinned rabbits on the floor next to her. Eyeing them, Sango ignored the question that was begging to be asked. Inuyasha would talk to her when he was good and ready to, if he even know that she had figured out his motives with facing Sesshoumaru. His last two skirmishes with the demon lord only further served to confirm her theory. Reaching for one of the carcasses, she placed it in front of her and began to cut strips with a small knife. Cringing, she watched him out of the corner of her eye as he began to lick the blood off his fingers and claws. No matter how often she had seen him do this in the past, she couldn't get over her disgust for it. It wasn't something that was unusual amongst youkai, and she doubted he even knew what he was doing, but like many things, it offended her human sensibilities. "What?" he asked, seeing her face.

"Nothing." She turned back to the meat, sliding the blade easily through the flesh. There would be enough for dinner tonight, and possibly some for tomorrow. Regardless, she knew that Kaede would eat well as long as they were home, and despite Inuyasha's seemingly disregard for anything that didn't directly impact him, he always left an ample amount of food for Kaede before they would leave on their next journey. She wouldn't have known itself if Kagome hadn't once told her. Despite it, she still watched him, her curiosity growing day by day as they both became accustomed to each other. 'How is it that I still know so little about you, Inuyasha?' she wondered, letting her concentration slip. Much like the skin of the rabbit, the blade slid over the tip of her finger easily. Several drops of blood stained the wooden floor. Sango slid her eyes up to Inuyasha, fearful of what she would see there, remembering the last time she had bled in front of him. Last time there was anger, rage and fear. This time, it was concern, nothing more or less.

Reaching out for her finger he idly inspected it for further damage. Seeing none, he set it down, allowing her to grab a cloth to clean it. Her heart beat for a moment as she cast her eyes away from him. One touch. That was all it seemed to take now to set her heart racing. Shifting away from him, Sango put a little space between them. 'What next?' she wondered as she took a deep breath to calm herself down. Glancing back at him she found he hadn't moved, his gold eyes still focused intently on her hands, a small frown set about his lips. _Oh boy…_


	17. Butterflies

**Title: Butterflies**

**Author: Priestess Skye**

**Word Count: 815**

**Rated: PG**

**Genre: Drama, Dark Romance**

**Characters: Inu/Sango**

**Universe: Canon**

**Prompt: Fight**

Conversation had come to a standstill as Kagome walked away. Sango missed the laughter lately as the group became sullen and quiet. Nobody knew what to say to each other anymore. It not only saddened her, but it frightened her as well. This gave Naraku the rift he would need to tear their group apart one by one. The dark hanyou would use it to his advantage the minute he saw it forming. Trust was there, but not like it was. Would Kagome still step up and lay her life down on the line for her? She probably would, Sango thought, but there would be some hesitation now. Whatever she was thinking Naraku would use in his favour.

Sighing, she rose to her feet, intending on following the girl, wishing to set things right again. It wasn't just Naraku she didn't want to lose to; it was the hurt and unresolved anger too. Over the course of the last two years she had managed to heal the wounds caused by Naraku and her brother. Those around her were slowly replacing the family she had lost so suddenly. At the end of it all Kagome would ultimately end up going home. That much was inevitable. She was needed there, and she belonged there, no matter how much Sango wished she would stay here. But the Shikon no Tama had its own plans, and she doubted that it included in keeping Kagome here. The world was far from perfect, and to so would be tempting fate.

"Leave her alone," Inuyasha instructed as he leapt from the branch he was sitting on. Stopping in her tracks, Sango watched as he followed Kagome out. Frowning, she didn't know what to do. Inuyasha would understand how to handle her friend, having been closest to her these past few years. But there was also a rift between them as well. She wondered how much Kagome truly trusted him. Naraku would use this to his advantage too.

"Inuyasha is the only one who can best gauge Kagome-sama's mood," Miroku offered, finally choosing to speak. "She's set to explode. If anybody can pull her back from the edge, it'll be Inuyasha."

"Or he'll just send her over the edge," she muttered. "I just wish there was something I could say that would help."

"You've told her how you feel on the subject. It's up to Kagome-sama to deal with it."

The fire cackled and popped, allowing the meat on the spit to sizzle in its wake. She was never one to wait when she could go after the answer on her own. She was certainly never one to listen to Inuyasha when he placed demands on her. Frowning, she knew he was right. She would only set Kagome off. He actually stood a better chance of getting information out of her, even if it was vague at the most.

Torn between her own desires to figure out what was going on, and loyalty to her friends, Sango sat and mulled her options. There was very little about this situation that could go her away. She had already lost so much, having said goodbye to Miroku the other day in her own little way. It was enough to bring tears to her eyes thinking about it, and though the monk was always nearby, and would always be there for her, he was moving on, as was she.

Glancing over in the direction Inuyasha had left in, she waited for his return, unsure of what she wanted to see. Part of her wished that the two of them would come back together, hand in hand as if nothing had ever happened. And though she knew this to be a false illusion, she let herself hope. And, Sango thought, an even larger part of him wished he would return alone, knowing there was no chance of a future between he and Kagome. It was selfish of her to admit such a thing, but whatever was happened was new, and exciting and caused her stomach to twist in knots unlike anything else had done before.

When he looked at her the other night to treat the cut she had felt something new and indescribable roll through her. As much as she had loved Miroku, and still did, she had never felt anything like that when she was with him. He understood her so well and yet it seemed as if he didn't understand her at all. She needed those little thrills, and she needed to feel the butterflies in her stomach, as Kagome would say. She didn't know how much she needed them until they began to happen.

Looking in the direction of Inuyasha's departure she felt her stomach roll again as she thought of him.

"Tread carefully, Sango," Miroku warned, breaking through her thoughts. "Tread very carefully. There's no opponent fiercer than Kagome's heart."


	18. Mistaken Identities

**Title: Mistaken Identities**  
**Author: Priestess Skye**  
**Word Count: 779**  
**Rated: PG**  
**Genre: Drama, Dark Romance**  
**Characters: Inu/Sango**  
**Universe: Canon**  
**Prompt: Selfish**

She watched him, perhaps much more than she should be doing, perhaps much more than was considered healthy. It seemed as if she could do nothing less. He had this aloof nature about him, something she had noticed long before where it appeared he cared for nothing but himself. His biting comments, the way he picked on the others and the way it appeared he only wanted to stop or move forward because it was suitable for him. These were all traits Sango had witnessed before and vocalized her displeasure over. And yet now, she couldn't find one reason to be displeased.

His eyes were soft, his body language spoke volumes, and despite his grumbling, he always bowed down to the will of the group, and more often lately, he was bowing down to her will as well. "You were right, Kagome," she murmured to her friend late one night, sure that Inuyasha had fallen asleep and wouldn't hear her.

"About what?"

"About Inuyasha. All of those times I stood here and criticized his behaviour, all of those times I stood here and called him selfish, I was wrong."

"He is selfish," Kagome yawned as she stretched in her sleeping bag.

"Not as much as I once thought he was. He has his own agenda, but he doesn't put his wants before the needs of the group. How often had I accused him of doing that?"

Kagome smiled. "You've been watching him. I've seen you. He's interesting to observe."

"So much like his brother," Sango began, unable to finish her thought as the hanyou's voice echoed across the campsite, indicating that he had heard their every word.

"I am nothing like that bastard."

Chuckling, she left Kagome's side and stood beneath the tree where Inuyasha currently sat. "You didn't let me finish."

"Keh, you didn't need to. You had said enough."

She watched as his chin jutted out from his neck stubbornly, his eyes pointing toward the distant horizon, and yet his ears were focused on her, waiting to see what her next move would be. No, he wasn't as self-absorbed as she once believed him to be. He was constantly aware of others. If she looked closely enough, she could see the beginnings of the tell tale smirk form upon his lips. Determined, she clutched the branch above her head and swung herself up, her breath catching in her throat as her foot missed its purchase, causing her to stumble. Refocusing herself, Sango made it up to his branch and straightened out her skirt, brushing off the pieces of bark that clung to it. "You're proud," she declared. "You don't hide who you are from your opponent, nor do you hide your strength and skill."

Irritated gold eyes glanced her way before looking back up at the stars. "And what does that have to do with Sesshoumaru?" he challenged.

"Everything. When was the last time you saw Sesshoumaru hold something back? Both of you have strong wills."

"Keh."

"Both of you are stubborn and unbending."

"That's something Kagome would say," he answered reluctantly, eying their friend. His eyes softened slightly as they fell upon her before they turned pained. Everything between everybody was tense right now and like Inuyasha, Sango didn't know where she fell in with any of them anymore. She was on the fringe of everything and one wrong move and everything would topple in the opposite direction. Only the move she wanted to make was the one she was forbidden from discussing. Taking a good look, he studied her and Sango struggled not to fidget under his gaze. Then she saw it, the subtle way his eyes seemed to glance in Kagome's direction before focusing on her again. She had seen it before.

Several times.

Whenever Kikyou had entered the picture.

Steeling her back she glared at him, fire in her own eyes. "I am not Kagome," she stated. "Don't even try. Unlike her I won't put up with it." Dropping down from her branch she struggled against the tears that she knew would consume if she thought further on it. This was how Kagome felt; she knew it, the deep hurt that seemed to begin in the darkest corner of her. It only made her angrier for the way the hanyou had treated her friend, and sat for the way she knew he was about to treat her. Landing on the ground she turned back one more time, facing him down. "Inuyasha," she called, making sure he was paying attention. "I fight back."


	19. Reason Vs Instinct

**Title: Reason vs. Instinct**  
**Author: Priestess Skye**  
**Word Count: 919**  
**Rated: PG**  
**Genre: Drama, Dark Romance**  
**Characters: Inu/Sango**  
**Universe: Canon**  
**Prompt: Decisions**

Today wasn't a good day, Sango decided as she lay on the mat in Kaede's hut. Perhaps it would have been better if she had let her weapon disappear when it shattered. Perhaps she should have refused Inuyasha's fang. Perhaps she should have walked away that day. Things would be much simpler and there wouldn't be hurt feelings.

Nor would she feel so guilty.

Her body ached, the force of the attacks earlier had sent her flying into a prickly bush, the thorns and spikes tearing through the cloth of her battle outfit and slicing through her skin. She had witnessed Inuyasha's reaction to her blood when this had all begun. Yesterday he lost complete control of himself. Even Kagome couldn't bring him back. The look on her friend's face when she realized her failure was something she would never forget.

The girl had gone home, dejected, knowing that once again the man she loved had chosen another. Sango wasn't even sure if Inuyasha could love her, they were too different. This was the bond, the connection. It was simply his blood reacting to hers and it had nothing to do with the heart and everything to do with instinct. Lifting her hand, she stared blankly at the bandages covering it. This was indicative of what the rest of her looked liked.

For the first time, Sango wanted to wallow.

She had always followed Miroku, was insanely jealous when he would look at another woman, felt like she had lost him once when he had forged a connection with another woman. Now the monk had helped Kagome return home, the same rejection showed in his eyes.

He had loved her.

Once.

Sighing, she wondered once more why things were so complicated. Once upon a time she wished for a happy ending for everybody. She hoped the Shikon no Tama would allow Kagome to stay here and have what she wished. She wished for her own family with Miroku and at one point she could have sworn she heard the pitter pat of little feet running around Kaede's hut. Their hair now turned silver before her eyes, their eyes a golden yellow. There was no denying this new connection and remaining in limbo such as she was was only causing others grief. She needed to move forward or move back. She had told Inuyasha she was a fighter. So why was she pulling back just when she needed to fight the most?

Struggling to sit up, she moaned as the scratches along her back tightened beneath the white cloth of the bandages and her yukata. Inuyasha was by her side instantly, helping her lean back against the wood of the wall. She didn't question how he had gotten there so fast, or how he heard her. Despite his hanyou hearing and the ability to hear her from quite a distance, she knew he had been on the roof. He would not stay far while she was hurt.

She had witnessed firsthand how he fought for her.

"You're normally not so weak," he scoffed, though his eyes weren't as hard as his voice.

"You're normally not so indulgent," she fired back, reaching for his hand.

These claws had torn through their enemy without remorse. They should have blood caked on them, yet despite his outwardly reckless appearance, his hands looked like he washed them with care. Despite the fact that they were his most lethal weapon, regardless of what he believed, she knew they would never hurt her. They held her own hand gently, the tips just ghosting her skin. Not so much like Sesshoumaru, she smiled, remembering his earlier words. Self-control was evident with every touch. He took care not to hurt her more though he knew, as well as she, that it took very little for him to do so.

"Where's Miroku?" she asked, finally noticing the absent monk.

His face fell for a moment before Inuyasha guarded his expression. "He went to work with Kaede in the fields since Kagome went home for the week. I'll go and grab him for you."

Tightening her hand around his, she tugged him back as he stood to do just as he said. Eyes clear for the first time ever since this all began, she shook her head. Instincts or not, something was there. There was no way he could be so bloodthirsty one moment and so gentle the next if they weren't. "No," she quietly demanded, shifting over on her pallet making room for him on the wall next to her. "Stay."

"You should rest," he frowned, glancing down at the bandages covering her.

"They're scratches. Besides, you don't rest when you're injured."

"Keh," he scoffed. "My body's built differently than yours. I'm hanyou."

"And I'm Taijya. I've been hurt worse. Stay."

He studied her for a moment, golden eyes scanning her body while his hand continued to hold hers, refusing to let go. Taking a seat next to her, he continued to hold it before intertwining their fingers. Such a significant gesture, she thought, turning her gaze to the floor so her hair would shield her face lest he see the rising blush.

And so telling. Caught up in her own swell of emotions she very nearly missed what he had said next as his fingers tightened around hers.

"I'll talk to Kagome when she returns."


	20. The End

**Title: The End**  
**Author: Priestess Skye**  
**Rating: G**  
**Genre: Drama**  
**Pairing: Inu/Sango  
Word Count: 1,331**  
**Canon/AU: Canon**  
**Prompt: Endings**

The rift between her and Kagome was now permanent, just as the bond between she and Inuyasha had solidified beyond what she had ever imagined. Sango was torn, wishing that she could have the best of both worlds. It seemed she could have neither. The relationship between her and Inuyasha was unwanted, though neither could not deny what they felt any longer. Instinct demanded that he stand by her side and protect her. Her own heart was at war with itself, understanding the hanyou better now than she had ever before. She wanted to be with him, though she still mourned the loss of Miroku.

Kagome refused to talk to either of them, focused solely on the task of defeating Naraku instead, so she could return to her own time. The girl had the saddest aura around her, though she tried to keep her spirits high. But not one word was spoken to Sango.

"She doesn't hate you," Miroku had explained one night, before crossing the fire pit to her old best friend. "She just hates the circumstances."

"I broke her heart," she murmured, staring after him.

"We did," Inuyasha confirmed as he sat down next to her. His hand fell upon her knee for a moment before reaching to grab the cup of ramen that was left for him. Kagome may be upset with the two of them, but being Kagome, she didn't truly abandon them. Not in the most real sense anyway.

Dinner was held in silence, she and Inuyasha watching after their friends as they ate across the way. Kagome and Miroku spent the time murmuring to each other. She was sure Inuyasha could hear what they were saying, but she didn't dare ask him to repeat it.

"My father once told me that when I fall in love, it would be a happy time, a joyous moment. He told me I'd feel like there's a whole festival going on inside my body, as if it were full of sunlight that wanted to burst free. How come I don't feel like that?"

He didn't answer her; she knew he couldn't for the same reason she didn't want to answer it herself. Saying the words would make it real.

"You remind me of him, you know."

"Doubtful," the hanyou murmured, though he moved closer.

"No, it's true. You both have the same qualities. He was loyal to his village, just as you're loyal to your pack. When he fought he gave all. And he knew the difference between right and wrong. He never accepted a job he didn't feel right about."

"Keh, and I'm dragging you guys around Japan and back for a jewel."

"Yeah, but the alternative is so much worse. Letting Naraku have the shikon jewel? That would be hell on Earth. We'd all either die or be enslaved. I'd sooner die than work for him. At least with you, we know you're not going to use the jewel for your own selfish means." His hand gripped tighter on her knee as she spoke, causing her to wince slightly. From the moment he handed her his fang he had been more in tune with her emotions, and no sooner had she winced than he eased up. She didn't care though. Hers was a warrior's body, meant to be used abused in battle. One small bruise would never bother her.

But she could see that it bothered him as he stared at the spot where his hand covered, as he carefully began to rub it, it ease the pain away. He could have very easily shattered a bone, but she trusted him. She knew that even in anger, he would never go that far. Once upon a time she had thought he would, and she feared finding Kagome half dead on the forest floor when they went their separate ways due to their volatile tempers.

She knew better now.

"You're much happier that I'd use to the jewel to turn into a full demon?"

"No," she breathed, resting her hand upon hers, both in understanding and support. They didn't dare touch each other further in front of the others, though she desperately wanted nothing more than to lean against him, use his strength as she was still tired from her injuries. "I think you're happy as you are. Turning yourself into a full demon would mean changing the essence of who you are. I don't think you have the same desire to do that as you once did. You know there are people who don't care if you're hanyou or not."

He remained silent as he thought over her words. "She's going to be all right."

"Who?"

He gestured to Kagome sitting across the way, her back to them. Miroku's arm was wrapped tightly around her shoulders, in what she assumed was support. She figured he needed it as much as she did. She had hurt him too and despite his outward acceptance of the situation, she knew that he was not taking it as well as it appeared. "They're laughing. It's over stupid little things, but it's nice to hear her laugh."

"Miroku knows how to do that."

"She may not end up going home."

Sango turned to look at Inuyasha, puzzled. Part of her was happy to hear that, as it would give them the time needed to repair their friendship, yet instinctively she also looked upon Kagome as competition. Inuyasha could not easily forget this miko as he did the previous. "She wants to stay here?"

"She wants to be wherever she's happiest. Her perspective is already changing. Despite the hurt, she's already seeing Miroku in a new light. Right now he's a friend who's going through the same shit she is right now. Who knows, that may change as they become closer. It changed for Kagome and I, and it changed for you and I."

Settling in closer to him, allowing her shoulder to touch his, Sango smiled when Inuyasha returned the gesture. This was so out of character for him, yet he wasn't shying away as he would have in the past. Was he accepting the bond they shared too? He had to be. Why else wasn't he chasing after Kagome right now?

"One day at a time," she murmured, suddenly feeling drowsy.

"For what?"

"We'll hunt Naraku down, we'll win because we have something worth fighting for, then we'll get to know each other. Miroku and Kagome can get to know each other. We'll all just take it one day at a time. Maybe one day then, this chaos and confusion will come to end."

"Keh."

She laughed. Her Inuyasha, the forever pessimist when it came to relationships. Kagome accepted it, she refused to the same. One day, she would have him agreeing with her. One day, when Naraku was defeated, they would walk side by side, looking for their next adventure, his Tetsusaiga in his hand, her hiraikotsu in hers. Theirs would never be a life of peace, neither could handle it for very long. But she knew it would be a long one filled with companionship.

Both were too stubborn to accept otherwise.

END

And that's it. I can't foresee a happy ending all around as too many people would be hurt. My challenge was to try to write a canon-based Sango/Inu story with Miroku and Kagome still in the picture. It's not the happiest of endings, but then it's not the happiest of stories. What we do have is acceptance, and that's what I foresee in the end, not head over heels in love. I do have another Sango/Inu story in my files that I was working on, and it was different than this, far happier in tone. I may work on it eventually again.

I hope you enjoyed this. I had a great time writing it.

Skye


End file.
